Agent P, Meet Agent M
by TwyRyse56
Summary: ONE-SHOT Agent P teams up with Agent M to take down Dr.D's newest Evil plan


**_Here's a One-shot of Agent P. I have also teamed up with Darknyte again. I dont own anything but the new Agent._**

* * *

It was quiet, lazy day for Perry the platypus. As a platypus, he never did much anyway; all he did was lie around the house with a mindless look on his face. Then out of nowhere came a beep. The platypus shot up on his hind legs and put on a brown fedora; the mindless gaze replaced with a serious "no nonsense" look. Then he ran over to the guest room of the house and entered the wardrobe, which would take him to his secret lair under the house.

He ran into the wardrobe, expecting to fall through the trap door and into a slide that would take him into his HQ. However, he kept walking through the clothes, and ended up in a lush forest. As soon as Perry saw where he was, he stopped dead in his tracks. Then, to his right he heard, as well as saw, a bush rustle. In an instant Perry got into a battle stance and waited. Then, out of the bush, he saw a huge, majestic lion approaching him.

The lion looked at him, tilted his head to the side and said, "I think, dear little one, that you are in the wrong place."

Perry stood straight up and gave the lion a thumbs up and an innocent, toothy, smile. Then Perry turned to leave.

"Take care little one, for you may find yourself visiting here once more," the lion said.

After Perry left the wardrobe, he looked around the room and saw a second wardrobe. He stepped into that wardrobe, fell through the trap door, down the slide, and landed on his chair.

"You're a little late Agent P, what happened?" Major Monogram asked from the screen of Perry's computer.

In response Perry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, oh, the second wardrobe, sorry about that Agent P. I told you Carl," said Monogram.

"It's not may fault, sir," said a whiney, nasally voice off camera, "You said you got that idea from a book you read."

"Oh, nevermind Carl," Monogram sighed, "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to something, and we need you to go in and put a stop to it, but this time you're not going alone."

Perry gave a hurtful stare at Monogram, crossed his arms and looked away from the screen.

"It's not like we don't trust you Agent P, it's just that Agent M's cover family is visiting your cover family and it would be great to have a nice 'ol agent get-together," Monogram explained.

Perry arched an eyebrow at the screen but didn't protest. Then the floor next to his chair gave way and up came another chair. And seated in that chair was a brown mouse with an equally brown hat. Agent M and Perry tipped their hats to each other.

"Meet Agent M," Monogram said. "Now, off you go! And may the fur be with you!"

With a salute the agents were off; Agent P with his jet pack, and Agent M with his jet shoes.

"Did you like that Carl?" Monogram said after they left. "'May the fur be with you'. I crack myself up sometimes."

"I know you do, sir. I have to clean up after you do," Carl said.

"Are you saying I'm messy Carl?"

"No sir, I'm making a joke about what you said."

"Oh, oh hah good one, Carl!"

_*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*_

DE Inc. stood tall in the middle of the city. Doofenshmirtz was working in his lab (which also happened to be his house), when all of the sudden, Perry broke down a window with a crash.

"Perry the platypus! What a pleasant surp-- AH CHOO!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Oh, Perry the platypus I'm so sorry, I seemed to have sneezed all over you."

Perry threw the doctor an annoyed glance.

"Here, use this baby wipe. It disinfects and protects. I get them in bulk; it's just more economical that way. You can throw it in the waste basket when you are finished," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said handing Perry a wipe.

Perry gratefully took the wipe and cleaned his face with it. Then when he was done, he took it over to the trash and threw it away. But when he did a metal bracelet jumped out and attached itself to Perry's wrist. Then it grew until it covered his entire body, and when it did, Perry's arms and legs were stuck together.

"How do you like my new 'Magnetic Platypus Trap'?" Dr. D asked, "It is a self magnetizing coat of metal body armor. So, not only are you trapped, you are also protected."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could be, were you expecting someone Perry the platypus?" Dr. D asked Perry.

The doctor answered the door to see Agent M, standing there, looking up at him.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

Agent M handed Dr. Doofenshmirtz a business card.

"Oh, so you're Agent M…Monty the mouse. Wow this business card is so official, you know, its nice to see young people taking so much care in the little things," Dr. Doofenshmirtz rambled.

Without warning Monty jumped up and smacked Doofenshmirtz in the nose, then without wasting a second, he rushed over to try to free Perry the platypus. As soon as Monty touched the trap, it grew the same way with Perry, but at a smaller scale, and Monty was trapped within the metal.

Perry looked at Monty with an exasperated look, but only got a giant toothy, Cheshire-y cat smile from the mouse.

"What's with you guys and the nose! Isn't it funny looking enough without you always hitting it! I mean really!" Doofenshmirtz quipped. Then he saw the pair of Agents trapped. "Uh, you fell right into my trap! Ha ha!!"

"Now listen to my insidious plan of pure evil! Behold!" Dr. D said as he pulled out something from behind his coat. "The Univers-- oh wait, wait. I'm sorry, this, this isn't it. Its just a rubber chicken from last night. I had a gig. You know what, just don't worry about it."

The Doctor threw the chicken away and once again reached into his coat. "Oh here it is, behold! The Universal Remote-inator!!"

Monty threw Perry a very confused look. Perry just nodded toward the doctor.

"Do you know how many remotes I have?! Ten! There's one to turn on the TV, another to change the channel, one for the volume, one for the DVD player, the tape player, I have two for the lights, one for the stereo, another for my karaoke machine and one for my automatic refrigerator. Its too much Perry the platypus and Monty the mouse! And when I go to buy one from the store, it's either too hard to program or it never has all the things I need. But no more!! The Universal Remote-inator replaces all these remotes with a simple user-friendly package! And I plan on mass producing it all over the Tri-State area and make millions! And then I will use that money to…um… somehow take over the Tri-State area!"

Perry looked at Monty, and then gestured toward their hats. After a moment of confusion, he nodded. Just as the agents were going to start their plan, Monty's eyes grew twice their size and he lets out a loud, "Squeeeeeeeeeak!"

"What? What's the matter??" Doofenshmirtz cried. "Oh, ooooh you got to go, huh? Okay, let me push the release button, there you go."

In a flash of brown fur Monty disappeared into the hall.

"First door on the left!" the doctor cried after him. Then he heard the door slam shut. "Good thing he's house broken, because it's a long walk to the bottom of the building."

With a flush Monty re-entered the room looking very relieved. He gave Doofenshmirtz a thumbs up, and then headed toward the still captured platypus. When he got there, Perry chirped at the mouse. Agent M tinted his head to the left, then right and finally shrugged and placed his hands on Perry once again. And once again he was trapped. Perry gave the mouse a very annoyed look, and Monty once again replied with a giant smile.

Shaking his head, Perry once again gestured at their hats, and Monty nodded enthusiastically. With a breath the agents head butted each other and activated a special smoke bomb in their hats. With a poof, the agents where free.

"What was that? Some sort of metal be gone smoke? How does that even make sense?"

And before the doctor could say anymore Perry jumped up at beaver tailed him. And while he was busy with the doctor Monty ran over and hit the big and obvious self-destruct button on the remote. With the remote blown up, the agents jumped through the broken window and activated their gliders and flew back to the house.

_*At the house*_

"Oh, there you are Perry…

* * *

**_R&R please._**


End file.
